Céline Lynn
, |gender= Female |age= 25 |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Green |vision= 50/20 |skin tone= White |height=177 cm (5'9½") |weight=141 lbs (63.9 kg) |partners= |previous partners= Lorenzo Martin Jr. |occupation= Adventurer |previous occupation= Noblewoman Pro-Hero |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= Married |relatives= |quirk= Lynx |abilities= Expert Gymnast Master Tracker |equipment= |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Céline Lynn (セリーヌリン, Serīnu Rin) is a former who went by the name Wildcat (野生の猫, Yasei no Neko) who operated in La Rochelle, France for most of her career as a pro, however, she eventually outgrew the role of a hero realizing that being a government authorized hero was in conflict with her true nature and eventually became the costumed adventurer known as Lynx (山猫, Yamaneko); which she based off the name of her own transformation quirk. Appearance History Abilities Quirk Lynx (山猫, Yamaneko): Céline has access to a transformation quirk which shares the same name as her alias. This quirk allows her to transform into an anthropomorphic melanistic color variant of the lynx. As a result of her transformation, she gains enhanced strength which allows her to lift and handle weights of up to 540 lbs and strike as hard as 975 lb of force. She can also run at speeds of up to 80 km/h which allows her to outrun human beings with a speed enhancing quirk and catch up to accelerating vehicles. Her vision is also similarly enhanced to the point where she can see up to six times better and farther than a human being at day and about seven times at night. She also has a more sensitive sense of hearing that allows her to pick up sounds within the range of 40 Hz to 85 kHz. She can hear sounds at greater distances and has a nose that aids her tracking skills by picking up scents left by other people and animals. She can even distinguish between brands of perfume despite them being similar enough with this enhanced sense of smell. The average reaction time for her is 0.20 seconds to a visual stimulus, 0.12 for an audio stimulus, and 0.10 seconds for a touch stimulus; making her average reaction timing superior to that of an average human being. Similarly, her agility and bodily coordination are also greater as she seems to possess a cat's grace and skill. Her prehensile tail also aids her in her enhanced sense of balance and can even support the weight of her transformed body despite it weighing in about 282 lbs. She can also use her tail as a weapon by smacking her enemy in their face with it. Her sharp canines and jaw muscles can deliver a fatal bite force of 380 psi. She also has retractable claws that combined with her strength can pierce through human tissue and bone. While she does not gain any enhancement in endurance or durability, her fur does insulate her from extremely cold temperatures. Overall Abilities Athletic Conditioning: Expert Gymnast: Master Tracker: Equipment *'EMP-Disc': *'EMS Contact Lenses': *'Teleportation Cube': Trivia * It has been confirmed that Céline has a polyamorous relationship with her husband. **One of her former lovers also happens to be Enzo. Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:Former Heroes Category:Neutral